


More Than This

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #8: More Than This - One Direction</p><p>Pernah bertanya kenapa selalu ada bangunan yang rusak setiap kau selesai melakukan 'bisnis' malammu? Papan jalan terlempar? Mobil-mobil ringsek begitu saja? Kau menggeleng. Ha. Karena tidak tahu; atau tidak ingin tahu? Kau melihat polanya. Kau bisa menata kepingan puzzle itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo

**#nowplaying:**

::

**More Than This  
**

_One Direction_

::

Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia selalu melihatmu; mengamatimu dari kejauhan. Tidak percaya? Maaf saja, tapi itu faktanya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa yang akan kau lakukan; dia tahu makanan favoritmu, warna kesukaanmu, hal yang tidak kau suka; dia tahu di mana kau sedang berada, tidak peduli apa itu masih di Jepang atau entah di belahan lain dunia; dan dia tahu, Izaya, dia tahu bersama siapa saja kau habiskan malam-malammu selama ini.

Dia tidak mungkin tahu, kau mendebat, dia bukan informan, aku pasti tahu kalau dia memata-mataiku.

Ha. Pemikiran naif. Untukmu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

::

_When he open his arms and hold you close tonight, it just wont feel right_

:: _  
_

Dia pertama kali memergokimu berada di gudang ruang olahraga Raira, sedang berciuman dengan senpai klub basket. Musim panas kelas dua, ingat? Tiang gawang di lapangan sepak bola esoknya ditemukan bengkok dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana? Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa moodnya buruk selama liburan musim panas di resort Shinra waktu itu; kenapa dia tidak mau berada di dekatmu kurang dari lima meter; kenapa dia menolak untuk balas tersenyum padamu.

Kau selalu menganggap dirimu tahu segalanya, Izaya. Tapi tidak. Hal besar yang sejak dulu ada di depan matamu, tidak pernah kau menyadarinya.

Senpai klub basket yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya itu lulus di akhir tahun. Hubunganmu dengannya berangsur normal kembali. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu orangtuamu bercerai dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan Mairu dan Kurui sendiri di Jepang. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu kau butuh uang dan orangtuamu tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia ada di sampingmu saat Mairu demam, saat Kururi tidak berhenti menangis, dan kau tahu kau harus kuat untuk mereka. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu kemudian ayahmu meninggal dan tidak ada sepeser pun yen yang diwariskannya untukmu. Dia selalu ada, ya? Kau tidak menyadarinya sampai kemudian dia tidak lagi berada di sampingmu.

Kenapa, eh, waktu itu? Ah, ya. Kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia gelap informan. Kau butuh uang; Shiki menawarimu perkerjaan; kau tidak bisa menolak. Pria paruh baya, seorang yakuza Cina, meminta tidur denganmu semalam sebagai bayaran atas dokumen yang kau butuhkan. Kau angkat bahu mengiyakan. Kau tahu bahwa hal macam itu adalah lumrah dalam bisnis underground.

Dia berpapasan denganmu di lobi hotel. Dia melihatmu berada di pelukan yakuza Cina itu. Dia meremas rokoknya dengan tangan kosong. Dia memberimu tatapan di antara sedih dan marah. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat kau menyapanya. Dia berbalik dan pergi.

Kau tidak melihatnya lagi selama lebih dari lima tahun setelah itu.

::

_Cause I can love you more than this_

:: _  
_

Dia suka padamu, tidakkah kau sadar?

Sudah berapa puluh cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia tolak mentah-mentah, hanya untuk kemudian kembali bersama denganmu. Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Izaya. Kau pasti bisa menebak kenapa. Dia bahkan meletakkan kepentinganmu di atas kepentingannya sendiri, kau tahu. Hujan, salju, badai; entah itu tengah malam atau dini hari; kalau kau bilang kau membutuhkannya, saat itu juga dia pasti akan datang untukmu.

Ah, bukan. Dia tidak suka padamu. Dia _cinta_ padamu.

Lebih dari yang kau kira.

::

_When he lays you down I might just die inside, it just dont feel right_

:: _  
_

Waktu berlalu, dan bagimu, seks hanya alat untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pria yang membawamu ke kamar hotel mereka, membisikkan kata-kata tanpa makna, dan meninggalkan jejak nafsu birahi mereka di tubuhmu. Kau tidak peduli. Kau sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kau peduli. Mungkin sejak dia meninggalkanmu. Mungkin sejak kau tahu kali ini dia mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Dua pria berjas mengikatkan kain penutup berwarna hitam di matamu. Kau membiarkan mereka menggiringmu ke dalam mobil, untuk kemudian dibawa entah kemana. Kau merasakan ada sepasang tangan meraba pahamu, perlahan naik ke dada. Kau menggigit lidahmu keras-keras untuk menahan diri tidak berteriak.

Kau merindukannya. Demi Tuhan, kau sangat merindukannya.

Kau ingin melacak keberadaannya, tentu saja. Tapi tiap kali jemarimu menyentuh keyboard laptop hanya untuk menekan tombol enter, kau berhenti. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu kenapa. Kau merasa bahwa dia sudah lepas darimu; bahwa dia melepaskan diri darimu; dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk menariknya kembali.

Kau salah, Izaya.

Karena dia tidak pernah bisa melepasmu begitu saja.

Pernah bertanya kenapa selalu ada bangunan yang rusak setiap kau selesai melakukan 'bisnis' malammu? Papan jalan terlempar? Mobil-mobil ringsek begitu saja? Kau menggeleng. Ha. Karena tidak tahu; atau tidak ingin tahu? Kau melihat polanya. Kau bisa menata kepingan puzzle itu.

::

_Cause I can love you more than this_

:: _  
_

Kau—akhirnya—bertemu lagi dengannya. Di jalanan gelap Ikebukuro. Di suatu malam. Di tengah hujan lebat. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya; tidak mungkin bisa. Rambut pirang, postur tinggi, mata coklat almond, dan sebatang rokok yang tidak pernah tidak terselip di bibir. Itu _dia_ , kau membelalakkan mata separo tidak percaya. Payungmu lepas dari tangan; jatuh. Kau membiarkannya. Kau membiarkan derasnya air hujan mengguyurmu.

Lama tak jumpa Izaya, suara serak berat itu terdengar—lebih jelas dari suara hujan.

Seolah tersihir, kau tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau melihatnya berjalan mendekat, sampai dia berhenti di depanmu. Dia tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatanmu. Senyumnya. Wangi tubuhnya.

Apa kabar, eh? dia bertanya.

Kau membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Setelah sekian lama, melihatnya lagi seolah seperti sebuah mimpi.

Dia tidak memakai payung, kau baru sadar. Air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Lekuk bicepnya terlihat dari balik kemeja putih yang basah. Dia berdecak kecil karena kau tetap diam, Sebegitu kagetnya kah kau bertemu denganku? tanyanya.

Kau menggeleng kali ini, _Shizu-chan_ , hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Dia tersenyum, Kau ingat, katanya pelan.

Tentu saja kau masih ingat. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ingat kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya. Shizuo Heiwajima. Nama yang susah payah kau coba kubur dalam-dalam selama ini—dan selalu gagal. Kau merasa pipimu basah; mungkin karena air mata, mungkin karena air hujan.

Tangannya menyentuh wajahmu; hangat. Kau memejamkan mata. Saat itu juga semuanya menjadi jelas; semua kepingan acak puzzle; semua untaian benang merah yang tak berujung. Kau terisak pelan. Belum terlambat, kan? kau berbisik, Katakan padaku aku belum terlambat untuk membenahi segalanya.

Dia tidak menjawab; menempelkan bibirnya di bibirmu dalam ciuman pelan.

::

_I can love you more than this_

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
